Aang holds a shipping meeting
by Sandra Elders
Summary: The characters from the avitar universe come together to discuss there take on our fanfictions and what the think their futures shoule be, shipping wise anyway


Aang holds a shipping meeting

"Ok people everyone around the fire we need to talk." Aang said setting around the fire and waiting for everyone else to follow suit.

"What is it now airhead." Zuko said and everyone laughed.

"Yea, airhead, like I haven't heard that one before." Aang said with a sigh rolling his eyes.

"Alright everyone we've got a problem that we need to settle. Ever since the creators Mike and Brian created us many of our Fan's around the world have been writing their take on our future. There are hundreds of thousands of fanfics out there and just about as many takes on our ships."

"What are you talking about Aang, I mean yea sure some people think say the fire navy ships are designed one way and some the other, but how is that a big problem." Sokka said and all those gathered did one of those dramatic little face palms.

"He's not talking about that kinda ships moron, he's talking about relation-ships" Katara said shoving her thick headed brother headlong nearly into Toph. Sokka looked confused a moment longer before one of those little light bulb things came on on top of his head.

"In some way or another, we've been inspiring these people to write this stuff, so lets start with the strangest ships first." Aang said and everyone entered a pose only seen on the statue the thinking man, or perhaps anyone on a toilet.

"Oh, oh, I know" Sokka said waving his arm wildly like an excited child waiting to be called on by their teacher. He continued this until Aang sighed.

"Yes Sokka."

"I read a Soko once." He said and made a disgusted face.

"That's a good example, Sokka Zuko, is there any hope for the two of you to sustain a relationship." Zuko went green and covered his mouth with his hand, and Sokka vigorously shook his head no.

"Ok good, we've established that the two of you couldn't possibly work together so we've gotten that out of the way. Now onto a similar problem, Zukaang." Zuko again looked sick but managed to say,

"Not a chance." and to all those gathered it seemed for a moment that Aang looked upset, but he apparently shrugged it off. They continued their conversation with Zuko, and Azula both firmly asserting that there would never be any incest between them, the same went for Azula and Ozai.

"Yea and not only that, ever since the time I nearly drown I've been hearing fanfics about Tosuki or Sutoph or whatever." Toph said to which Ozai quarried.

"Your blind, what do you know of fanfictions."

"Hello, hot pants senior, ever heard of books on tape." Suddenly everyone heard a mystical drum somewhere in the distance go bada boom chee.

"Ok Toph that's a good one, Suki, do you like girls." Suki started blinking rapidly and stammering.

"Well, I, I, don't see, wha-, what that has to do with anything. The question should be do I like Toph, and that's a firm no,"

"Well your no hot stuff either missy, what's the word I've heard Katara use to describe you before, oh yea dragqueen." Suki stood up and turned in the direction of Toph and Katara and started snapping her fingers before her and bobbing her head side to side and Aang thought he may have possibly imagined her saying "oh no you didn't"

"Ok everyone calm down and lets get back to what we where discussing."

"There's Tako," Azula said and suddenly Sokka druled.

"That's Toko, not Tako and I don't think so crazy, Zuko and my little field trip was quite enough time alone with him for me to know there's nothing but hot air in that head." Toph said to which Zuko growled until his face turned red and little tufts of steam started pouring out of his ears.

"Well what about Tokka," Katara said drueling over the steaming firenation man.

"Oh no, no offence to Toph or anything but I ship Soki or Sosuki or suksokka or whatever." Sokka said walking his fingers along the ground toward Suki. Suki took her fan and jammed it into the ground merely a centimeter before Sokka's seemingly possessed hand.

"No offence Sokka, your adorable and all, but well, your kinda, well stupid." She said and Sokka was left mouthing the word 'but' over and over again, while all the while Toph's sightless eyes where glaring daggers at Suki, (or at least in her general direction.) At this point Katara was looking to calm the situation before a very interesting cat fight ensued.

"Uh, what about Taang." The moment this left her lips Aang and Toph began to laugh like mad men.

"Yea right, like I could ever be with a jelly boned wimp, besides I don't like tattoos." Aang grew serious,

"You didn't have to get personal Toph,"

"Yea Toph and what's this about not liking tattoos if I remember correctly you've got one on your inner thigh saying 'I like rock hard'" Zuko began to say but was cut off by Aang.

"Zuko be quiet I wanna keep this pg-13"

"It says I like TO rock hard, you bone head." Toph yelled at him and suddenly Mai looked at him and in her usual monotone said.

"And how do you know about a tattoo on her inner thigh?" Zuko stammered for a minute but could seemingly not come up with the answer he was looking for. "Well we all know the one true ship anyway, Maiko." She said after a while to which most gathered laughed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Mai," Aang said looking toward Zuko accusingly. "And from now on Zuko stop invading our fan's dreams and threatening to shoot them full of lightening if they don't put you and Katara together in their fics."

"You do that," Katara said looking toward Zuko Dreamily.

"Hey wait Katara, I thought, you know it'd be me and you for sure, you know Kataang forever. I mean the kiss." A sad song on some distant violin played.

"What can I say Aang, the kiss was in the script." and so, we are left with a heartbroken Aang as the camera drifts farther and farther from their camp.

"WAIT A MINUTE." Camera zooms back in on the face of Iroh. "What about me, don't I get any love?" Everyone thought on it a moment.

"Well there was that one sickeningly amusing Toroh piece, but that's just wrong." Azula said with a shiver.

"You think that was bad you guys remember that one Teroh fanfic." Katara said and everyone but Sokka and Iroh turned green.

"Teroh, what kinda ship is Teroh?" Sokka asked and Aang replied,

"You remember Sokka, the one about Iroh and his tea cup." Suddenly that one announcer that announces everything's voice could be heard throughout the camp.

"And so we once again say goodbye to our friends, having clearly solved nothing with their discussions, it seems the strange fanfics will keep coming for generations to come." and then all was silent, and just before the area faded to black Sokka's voice rang out clear.

"But what about Appa and Momo?"

The end


End file.
